The present invention relates to a surveying system, by which a plurality of reference planes can be set up.
An electronic level becomes widespread as means for height measurement and distance measurement by using staffs, on which predetermined bar codes are engraved.
In a conventional type electronic level, a staff is erected at a predetermined geographical point, and the height measurement and the distance measurement of the geographical point, where the staff is erected, are carried out, and data are collected for the ranges and the geographical points as planned.
Further, when construction work as required such as civil engineering work is carried out based on a working data, it is necessary to have a horizontal reference plane, and as means for forming the horizontal reference plane, there is a laser projecting device, which projects and rotates a laser beam in horizontal direction.
Therefore, conventionally, predetermined data have been collected by an electronic level, and construction work as required has been carried out based on the collected data, the working data, and on the reference plane formed by a laser projecting device.
For this reason, a plurality of devices such as an electronic level, a laser projecting device, etc. has been necessary for each and every operation.
It is to be noted that the Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-H7-229737 and the Japanese Patent Gazette No. 3795190 discloses the fact that each of the staffs are sighted by an electronic level, the code patterns formed on each of the staffs are electronically deciphered, and the sighting height is automatically obtained.